


She Got That Look In Her Eye

by thesnicken



Series: Margaery doing stuff and Sansa just going with it [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, and another party, i think this one would be a much funner party to go to, it's sort of gross, like so much fluff, that two in a row about a party oh well, there's food and alcohol and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnicken/pseuds/thesnicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Sansa celebrate their first anniversary along with their friends and family</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Got That Look In Her Eye

**Author's Note:**

> It's one year today since I started writing this series and so it is also Sansa and Margaery's first anniversary? Wow I can't believe it's been a year and this is only the fourth part of the series I'm gonna try way harder to post regularly now so hopefully there'll be an update once a month instead of once every four months. (Okay so it's now February 2016 so I think it's safe to say I didn't do this but I promise you I'm working on updates) 
> 
> Because I'm a total loser, I put together a board on pinterest board of loads of stuff to inspire me for this instalment, it's filled with food, decorations and other stuff that's featured in the fic as well as some other stuff that I cut of the fic out so if anyone feels like checking that out, my pinterest username is thesnicken and the board is called margxsansa party. 
> 
> I'm so glad this instalment is finish it felt like writing a novel even though it's only about 5000 words oh well I had so much fun writing it I hope you have fun reading it :)

“346 days!” Margaery screamed, jumping on top of Sansa’s half sleeping form.

They were in Margaery’s flat on a Saturday morning. Sansa didn’t have work until 3 pm and was highly enjoying the fact that she didn’t have to move from Margaery’s king sized bed until then.

Margaery, however, had been up for hours. Already, she had visited the office she was interning at, picked up a stack of paperwork to fill out, done a coffee run, and made her way through a quarter of the paperwork. Now, she had appeared back at the flat, presumably out of boredom.

“345 days til what?” Sansa asked, sitting up and pushing her girlfriend onto a slightly more comfortable position on her lap.

“No, no! Not 346 days until something, 345 days _since_ something!” Margaery said, her glasses still perched on her nose after reading.

“Oh!” Sansa sighed as she caught on to what Margaery meant. “345 days since we started dating!”

“Exactly, buttercup.”

Sansa frowned.

“Buttercup? What?” she said, confused.

“I was just trying it out. I figured after 346 days, cheesy pet names are long overdue,” Margaery said while pulling off her glasses and throwing them onto the bedside table.

“Mmh, maybe work on that.”

“Whatever, that’s not important right now.”

“Of course,” said Sansa, now fully wakened by Margaery’s excitement. “But first just tell me why 346 days is so important?”

“Well, it’s not exactly the 346 days that’s important, it’s what happens in 19 days that is of immense significance.”

“Our one year anniversary!” Sansa was glad that she was finally understanding what Margaery was talking about.

“Yes! Exactly, pineapple.”

Sansa scrunched up her face.

“No, not pineapple.”

“Ugh, fine. Look, once again that’s not important. What is important is deciding what we want to do to celebrate the occasion.”

Sansa knew already where this was going.

“Sure, Margaery. We can have a party.”

“What? Why would you think-I mean I never even mentioned anything about a party!”

“Cut the crap, Margaery. Like either of us would either pass up such a perfect opportunity for a party?”

“Oh thank god, I thought you would take loads of convincing. I mean, you love a good party as much as me but this one will likely be a lot more PG than the average night out that you enjoy what with the crowd that’ll probs be there.”

“That’s true. Still, you can make it fun.”

“How incredibly true my dear Sparrow. For I, Margaery Tyrell, am the bestest party planner in the world!” She said with a flourish.

“Firstly, no to sparrow. Secondly, the 19 day limit for organising a spectacular event isn’t too small, is it?”

Margaery leaned away from it, apparently shocked by Sansa’s words.

“Sansa Stark! Have you learned nothing about me over the past 346 days? I am offended that you would ever underestimate my abilities!”

Sansa laughed.

“You’re right. I’m very sorry, Margaery.”

***

“Why did you ever let me do this, Sansa? Why?”

“I _did_ warn you that it wasn’t very much time.”

“I would have been fine, Cupcake, if I hadn’t ended up with a humungus work load in the same 19 days that I had to plan a super cool party!”

“I don’t like Cupcake,” Sansa commented.

“See!” shouted Margaery, throwing her arms up in the air. “I can’t even think of a cute pet name for my girlfriend in 19 days, how was I supposed to plan a killer party in that time?”

“Margaery, relax. Everything is lovely and we’re all going to have a wonderful time.”

“Yeah, but what if-“

“Even if everything falls to shit, it’s still our anniversary,” Sansa reminded her, stepping forward and taking Margaery’s hands in hers.

“And no matter what happens, I’m going to enjoy that and we’ll still have crazy awesome sex later cause I love you no matter what.”

Margaery bowed her head and smiled.

“Sure, whatever you say, Cherrypie.”

Sansa looked at her, bemused.”

“How the fuck are you so bad at pet names?”

Margaery shrugged and said that she was going to fix her make up before people started arriving.

Sansa stood near the door, waiting for someone to appear, and looked around her. Margaery had rented a small place out for the occasion. It was a small place with barely enough room for ten people. Sansa had been surprised when she had been told the location of the party with no idea of how Margaery intended to fit everyone inside. But Margaery then told her that the venue itself was going to be used for little more than its toilets. The _real_ party was going to be outside.

The venue was surrounded by a large, empty field that would serve as the main party areas. Margaery had decorated it with lights in old jars, balloons filled with sweets, and bunting that on closer inspection, Sansa realised was made of pictures of the two of them. There were a few scattered picnic benches scattered about, as well as a couple of tables, all different colours and shapes. Margaery had more than likely found most of them in skips, she had a habit for doing that. They were all covered in bright table clothes of all different Margaery had also created a patio, using fairy lights as fencing and some old slates she had found god knows where to cover the dead looking grass. There was a box of coloured chalk sitting outside and guests were to be invited to draw on the slates. This area was also to double as a dance floor and Margaery had set up the docking station and speakers with her carefully put together playlist in front of the slates. The main bar was inside but Margaery had also arranged for various alcoholic sweets and drinks to be handed out, such as some vodka jelly in an orange slice and a host of cocktails.

While Margaery was controlling everything from decorations to music to drinks, Sansa was in charge of food. She had convinced Margaery to give her this duty a week after the party planning had begun, when Margaery began to realise just how much she had to do. Sansa demanded that she be allowed to organise food and Margaery was in no position to argue as she knew absolutely nothing about cooking.

Sansa had put together a host of appetisers, most of which were relatively simple, garlic cheese balls, smoked salmon rolls, bite sized pastries, but looked much harder than they were. She had also persuaded her dad to do a BBQ for the party instead of giving them a present.

Along with having arranged the food, Sansa had gotten Margery a present she was more than a little bit excited about giving her. It had been almost painful to keep it secret from Margaery for so long, but she only had a few more hours to last now.

With everything looking great and ready, the first few guests began to arrive, among them was Robb.

“Sansa!” he called as he entered and hugged her. “My god, if someone had told me a year ago that in twelve months’ time, I would be celebrating a year of my little sister being with a person I actually like, I wouldn’t have believed them, yet here I am! I’m honestly really happy for you both.”

“Thanks Robb,” Sansa said with a slight blush. She supposed she better get used to a night of people talking about how wonderful she and Margaery were. It felt a bit odd considering the lack of public affection they ever show. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Don’t worry, Mum and Dad and everyone else are on their way. I just came straight from the office. I can’t stay for too long,” he said with a frown. That was Robb’s whole life, coming and going. Always tied down to another commitment.

“It’s okay, Robb. I’m glad you’re here now.”

Sansa felt a hand on her back that was unmistakingly Margaery’s.

“Robb! I haven’t seen you in so long, it’s so wonderful that you’re here.” She greeted, putting on her welcoming hostess voice to replace her previous scared shitless tone.

Robb and Margaery began to engage in small talk, something that Margaery excelled at and Robb felt intimidated by. However, he did look a little more comfortable when they began to talk about Scotland’s oil industry, a subject Robb actually understood, instead of the weather.

Sansa, meanwhile, moved on to greet the next of their guests who were beginning to pile in more rapidly now. She always prided herself on her ability to socialise and essentially waffle on about nothing in a concise manner. It was certainly a trait she had inherited from the Tully side of her, not the Stark. Sansa's siblings and small talk were not things that went hand in hand.

Half an hour after the arrival of Robb, the rest of the Starks arrived, minus Jon who had already told Sansa that he would arrive an hour or so later due to work and  Arya who was apparently arriving later for reasons unknown.

"I swear, if Arya tries to ruin tonight for me I'll slaughter her," Sansa moaned to her mother upon hearing that Arya was not yet there.

"Please, Poppet. A party is no place for murder, at least wait until you're in the car park before you do it," sighed Catelyn.

"Poppet!" Screamed Margaery. "That's perfect! Why didn't I think of that? It suits you so well."

"Sorry Margaery, it's already taken by mum," Sansa informed her.  

"But why can't I just call you that anyway? It's cute and I like it,” Margaery complained.

"If you want to call me a pet name them you need something original that only you and I share."

Margaery groaned and moved on to the next group of guests.

“Sansa, what should I do with this?” Ned asked, holing up a large plastic bag filled with something odd smelling.

“Dad, what is that? It stinks.”

“It’s just the meat for the BBQ, there’s more in the car,” he replied, looking almost offended on the meats behalf.

“Okay, well it’s all set up outside. Let me know if you need anything else.”

He smiled and waddled off, clutching the bag to his chest.

“You’ve made him immensely happy,” Catelyn said. “Giving him an excuse to cook a BBQ. Although I wish you hadn’t, the smell of the meat in the car was awful. I thought Rickon was going to throw up.”

The Starks moved outside, allowing Sansa to talk to more of her guests. Soon, Dany and Jon appeared together, laughing as they entered.

“Sansa!” Dany called when she saw her. Her arm was laced with Jon’s (which made her brother seem slightly uncomfortable) but she dropped his arm to hug Sansa. “I’m so incredibly excited for you both, honestly I really am.”

Sansa smiled and said thanks.

“Yeah, congratulations Sansa,” Jon said. “You’ve changed a lot over the past year, for the better.”

That made Sansa feel incredibly proud somehow, perhaps because she (and all of her family) remembered how much of a wreck Sansa had been a year before. To know that that part of her life was over forever made Sansa unbelievably happy.

It also pleased her to hear Jon say that to her. He too had not been doing great a year before and was now much more confident than he had ever been. A part of her thought that the two of them had gone through it all together and had come out the other side better people.

“Thanks, Jon. You too.”

He smiled at her, then Dany pulled him away, demanding that he introduce her to his father.

Margaery tapped Sansa and slid her hand down to the small of her back. It felt odd to have Margaery touch her like that in public, but this was their anniversary after all, they were expected to show a little PDA.

“I forgot to mention how gorgeous you look,” Margaery whispered into Sansa’s ear.

Sansa smiled but found it hard to believe when Margaery looked far better than she did. Margaery was wearing an upsettingly beautiful 50’s style dress with a floral pattern, her hair and makeup was flawless and was styled perfectly to compliment the shape of her face. Sansa was wearing a matching crop top and shorts which she had thought looked great until Margaery had appeared.

“Those shorts to a rather awesome job of showing off those never ending legs of yours, plus the blue really compliments you colouring,” she said, pulling at a loose strand of Sansa’s red hair.

“Really, you think _I_ look good? Margaery, you’re stunning. It’s actually sort of gross how good you look.”

“Awh, thanks, Angelface.”

“Give up, Margaery. Pet names just aren’t your thing.”

After that, Margaery drifted back outside and eventually, Sansa finally managed to make her way outside when all the guests (minus Arya) had arrived. Everyone was mingling, cocktails in hand and eating entrees. It was odd in a way, seeing Sansa school friends talking with her parents. She was struck by how different all her friends were. She was also mildly shocked when she realised that a considerable about of the guests-people who she considered to be some of her closest friends-were people she had only met through Margaery. When she fell in love with her, it was as if she had come as a package deal, complete with a host of supportive friends.

She saw Margaery talking to Loras a few hours after the start of the party and made her way over to stand with her girlfriend.

"Hey, honeyboo," Margaery said when Sansa was stood next to her.

"No, Margaery, you will not be calling me honeyboo."

"Yeah," Margaery sighed. "I already knew you were gonna say that, but I'm getting desperate now."

Sansa laughed and turned to Loras.

"Hey, Loras. I haven't seen you in ages, how've you been?" She asked

"I'm fine, thank you, Sansa," he said, politely but shortly.

It almost made Sansa laugh, the stiff way in which Loras always carried himself around her. It was as if he still couldn't look passed the foolish girl who had once had a stupid crush on him, regardless of how long she dates his sister.

"I was just talking to Loras about how he introduced us," Margaery said with a smile while lacing her fingers with Sansa's. "Remember, Sansa? He was meeting me for lunch and brought you along."

"Of course I remember," Sansa said, matching Margaery's smile. It hadn't be exactly how Margaery made it sound. The day they had met, over a year before, Loras had gotten to the point where he was so fed up with Sansa following him around that he had ditched her with Margaery, hoping that his sister would talk Sansa to death and tire her out for at least a bit. The actual results of that were not ones that he could ever have predicted.

After seeing Loras, Sansa was reminded if the absence of her own sibling.

"Arya's still not here," she hissed at Margaery during a quiet moment. "She better turn up and she better act happy to be here too."

"Relax, Muffin," Margaery said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hands. You were righty, everything's perfect, everyone's having a great time. You calmed me down earlier, now it's my turn. Chill. No matter what happens with Arya or anyone else, this is our night and it's going to be the most memorable and awesome night ever."

She smiled at Sansa, not in her usual charming smile she used to woo everyone she met. It was the smile she saved for Sansa. The one to show that she didn't have to show off or try to impress Sansa, because she'd already done that the day they had met.

Margaery kissed her softly and quickly. Margaery nervously pulled away and looked around herself as if she feared someone would shout at her for it. Their hands were still clasps and they pulled away from each other, letting their fingers drift away from each other as they moved on to socialise with other guests.

Sansa couldn't help but laugh when she noticed her father and Dany discussing the cooking of meat at the barbecue.

"What sort of marinade are you using on that chicken, Ned?" Dany asked, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration similar to that Sansa had seen on her face when Dany had tattooed her.

"It's my own recipe," Ned said, proudly. "Well, perhaps it's a bit unfair for me to claim to as entirely my own. I found an old recipe and improved on it."

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to trying it. If it tastes half as good as it smells then it'll be two times better than any barbecue I've ever had before.

Ned smiled at her, as if he felt incredibly happy to finally find a person who understood his enthusiasm for grilling meat outside in the summer.

“Hello, Sansa,” said Ned when he noticed her. “Great party, this is. I’m not just saying that. You know I’m not one for big events and I was worried about what Margaery would out on, but this is really nice.”

Not for the first or the last time that night, Sansa blushed after being praised.

“Thanks dad,” she said. Sansa was about to ask how long it would be until the food was ready when she found an arm with tattoo of a dragon on it being thrown aggressively around her shoulder.

“I’ve known Margaery for years, we went to high school together, but you already knew that of course,” said Dany, beer bottle in hand. “The point is, I’ve seen her go through a bunch of girls, a few guys at one point, and they were all nice enough but they could never really _satisfy_ our Marg. Now you, you’re something very special, it would take a fool not to see that. Honestly, if Margaery hadn’t gone for you, I would have!”

“Stop flirting with my daughter,” Ned said, waving some form of utensil at Dany. “She’s practically married now.”

Dany laughed with her whole body, cause some of the beer to slush out of her bottle and down Sansa’s top.

“You know something, Ned? Your daughter’s created quite a problem for me,” she said, facing Ned and waving her hands about as much as possible while still keeping her arm wrapped around Sansa’s neck. “You see, back in the day when I didn’t know Sansa, I used to always watch out my girl Margaery. No one was ever good enough for her and that was the way it was supposed to be. Then she brought along this cute, tall redhead to one of my parties and sure, I gave her the usual talk, break Marg’s heart and I break your spine, but I knew that for the first time, I didn’t really mean it. I knew instantly that I could never hurt this cute, tall redhead that my best friend had brought to a party. So now I don’t know what to do. I love them both too much, I could never hurt either of them.”

Dany then turned directly to Sansa and almost began to shake her.

“You know what that means? It means that you two have to be together forever and live happily ever after because you’re perfect together and also because I’m selfish and I don’t wanna have to pick sides. It would destroy me to choose between you two now.”

Dany looked Sansa deeply in the eyes before kissing her on the cheek and disappearing towards the toilets. Ned laughed as flipped the meat on the grill and watched Sansa’s confused expression.

“I don’t think she’s even had that much to drink,” he commented.

“Nah, that’s just Dany. She’s nothing if not intense and wild.”

Soon after, the food was ready to be served and everyone began claiming seats and tables. Luckily, Margaery was prepared and had a large collection of spare seats ready for use.

Sansa and Margaery sat together and Sansa developed the slight feeling of being on parade. Everyone kept taking photos of the two of them together, sitting side by side with food filling their mouths. It was odd knowing that they were the reason everyone was there and seeing so many people come specifically to celebrate them. Every two seconds there was someone else saying congratulations or telling them how wonderful a couple they made. Although Margaery would never show it, Sansa could tell she felt the same way. They hadn’t quite realised what a public display of affection an anniversary party would be. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, it just felt odd.

The barbeque was a massive success. Everyone was telling Ned how much they loved it, particularly Dany who kept on begging him to tell her the recipe for his marinade. All the guests began chatting to one another at their tables when the eating began to come to an end. No one felt any need to move or try too hard, which instantly made it one of the most successful parties Sansa had ever been to.

The sky was beginning to turn pink and then orange and then blue. Everyone watched in a peaceful haze as the night slowly crept up on them. This peace was disturbed by the sound of a great crash coming from back inside.

Sansa was on her feet rapidly and rushed towards the building, followed closely by Margaery. The guests broke into chatter, hovering around and wondering if they should do anything.

Sansa was the first to make it inside and discovered someone lying on the ground, surrounded by boxes and balloons. It took her a further moment to realise that the person in question was Arya.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sansa demanded.

“Shit, Sansa. Fuck. This was gonna be a lot more successful in my head,” Arya panted as she clambered to her feet.

“So first you’re several hours late to my party, then you cause chaos when you finally decide to grace us with your presence!” Shouted Sansa.

“Woah, woah, quit the yelling!” Arya shouted back, her hands raised in defence. “I can explain, okay? I was getting your present.”

“My present?”

“Yeah, I was under the impression that coming to an anniversary party meant you had to bring a present.”

Sansa stared at her sister, clad in her patched up overalls and combat boots, with an expression of shock on her face.

“Anyways, I had to go pick up the present for the others but when I got to the place, they hadn’t wrapped it up yet so I was like, fine I’ll come back later so then I went to pick up the present from me and there was this whole fucking problem with that shit. I finally got that shit sorted and I went back to the other place and they were ready so I was on my way here when this friend of my called and said he was lost so I had to get the bus so I could find him and make sure he got back to his place. After that I got on the train which was delayed, then I tried to get the bus but like, two of them didn’t stop for me, probably cause I was holding your present and it’s sort of a weird thing to have on a bus. Then I realised the bus doesn’t even come all the way here, lucky I carry a pocket map with me everywhere but it still took me damn ages. Basically, I’m super sorry but it’s not my fault entirely.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Sansa said. “It’s just been so crazy and I was upset cause I thought you weren’t coming.”

“It’s cool. It’s your party, you can be a mad, shouting idiot if you want to be.”

Sansa smiled at her and Arya smiled back. It was one of those rare and sweet moments of peace between them.

“So, what was this about presents?” Margaery said from behind Sansa.

“Oh, yeah. Well, one of them isn’t from me, I just picked it up for them,” Arya said. “I guess I should give it to them to give to you.”

“We really ought to re-join the party, anyway,” said Margaery. “I imagine our guests are still curious about the odd crashing noise that came from in here.”

They both agreed with her and headed back to the party. Arya looked around, quickly spotted her brothers and rushed over to join them.

“Thank god you’re _finally_ here!” Cried Bran. “Have you got it?”

“Well hi, it’s nice to see you too, Bran,” Arya said.

“Oh please, we saw each other this morning. Now just give it to us.”

Arya murmured something under her breath as she held out a white box she had been carrying. Rickon grabbed it off of her and took it over to Bran. The two of them opened it up and looked at it with smiles on their faces.

“Okay, you lot. Quit the smirking and tell me what it is,” Sansa said.

They looked at each other once more and Rickon walked over to Sansa and Margaery, holding the box. He handed it to them and Sansa opened it. It was a cake in the shape of a one. It large and covered in pink icing with the words “Congratulations Sansa and Margaery” written across it. It was decorated with delicate flowers and vines entwining together.

“It was my idea,” said Rickon. “I wanted to get you guys a fancy cake, but I didn’t have enough money to get it myself so Bran had to help. It’s from both of us.”

“I don’t think there’s enough for everyone here, but you two can share it,” Bran said.

“Wow, you didn’t have to do this,” Margaery said. “It looks awesome! I hope you didn’t spend too much on it.”

“Nah, Arya’s friend made it for it, he was just happy to get some publicity as much as anything else.”

“Thank you,” said Sansa. “Seriously, it means a lot to us.”

“Alright, it’s my turn to give the presents,” Arya said from behind Sansa. She hadn’t even realised Arya had left her side, but now she was walking towards her carrying what looked like a small tree. She reached Sansa and Margaery and dumped it down in front of them.

“So this is a juniper tree,” said Arya. “And juniper is supposed to represent like, a journey with a bunch of twists and turns along its path. But even though the journey’s hard sometimes, you’ve always gotta stay true to yourself and all that. So basically, that’s supposed to symbolise your relationship or whatever. You can plant it some place special to you guys and visit it as it grows and all that cheesy stuff.”

Arya looked down at the ground and blushed as if she couldn’t handle being so nice for such a long period of time. Sansa ignored Arya’s embarrassment and hugged her.

“Thanks Arya,” she sighed. “I never actually thought you could be capable of doing something so nice.”

“Fuck you, Sansa,” Arya laughed as she pushed her sister off of her.

Sansa savoured the happiness of the moment where everyone she loved was in the one place, all happy and glad to be there. It was a rare moment and one that probably wouldn’t happen again for quite some time.

It was late and more than a few of their guests were beginning to cross the line into the territory of drunk. None more so than Dany who went around hugging people and crying about how grown up Margaery was (not that that was any different from her normal behaviour).

Sansa had been in the kitchen, helping to clear up after the meal and make sure the rest of the food for the night was ready. When she left, she found Margaery leaning against the building outside.

“Y’know, considering that it’s our anniversary, it feels like we’ve actually not spent a lot of time together today,” Margaery said as she wrapped her arms around Sansa’s waist and leaned into her.

“Mmh, we’ve still got time to fix that,” sighed Sansa, brushing her mouth against Margaery’s forehead.

“It’s quiet,” Margaery commented. Her head was rested on Sansa’s chest and turned towards the party where the candles lit up the faces of their smiling guests as they exchanged stories.

Sansa looked down and saw the top of Margaery soft hair, chestnut with strokes of green still clinging to it. She pushed the hair out of her face lightly and the two of them stood there, unmoving and silent. Sansa remembered the first time she saw Margaery, covered in freckles and tattoos. It had killed her, the longing she felt for this girl, a longing she hadn’t understood for quite some time. Part of her still felt like that confused girl with a crush, not the more confident, matured woman in a strong relationship that she was now.

Margaery felt warm, like she always seemed to, and Sansa experienced one of those common moments she shared with Margaery where she felt so safe and complete that the thought of ever moving seemed like a crime. Yet they had no choice and Margaery lifted her head off of Sansa’s chest and looked up at her.

Margaery’s eyes were bright and alive, when Sansa had first looked into them, it had scared her somehow. Now, all they made her feel was love and comfort. She had the feeling that if she were to look at them in twenty years or fifty, they would still make her feel the same thing.

“Actually, this might be the perfect time for me to give you your present,” Margaery said in a hushed tone, like she was afraid to ruin the moment by talking in her usual, loud voice.

Sansa’s stomach flipped. She had forgotten entirely about the presents they had agreed to exchange at the end of the party.

“Okay, I need to go get it out of my bag,” Sansa smiled.

“Me too, meet me back here in thirty seconds.” Margaery ran away towards her bag quickly.

Sansa did as Margaery said and retrieved her present and met her back at the spot away from the party.

“Can I go first? I need to get this over with.” Margaery said.

Sansa nodded and Margaery handed her a present wrapped in brown paper and decorated with ribbons and bows. Sansa had already forced Margaery not to spend much money on a present as Margaery had insisted on buying everything for the party.

“It cost me, like, nothing, so you can’t complain about my reckless spending,” Margaery said while Sansa began to tear into the package.

In her hands, she held a book that appeared to have originally been an atlas but had been redecorated with images of them and renamed “Atlas of Us.” Sansa opened it to find a selection of maps that were all related to them and decorated with pictures or keepsakes. There were maps of where they were born, the schools they had gone to, the street where they had first met, different places where they had gone on dates, and finally, where they stood now at the party.

Sansa couldn’t think of what to say about this present that was so personal to them. Luckily, they were both gifted at reading one another’s silence and she knew Margaery would be able to tell how much it meant to her.

“There’s a bunch of empty pages left so we can add more maps and everything when we want.”

Sansa smiled, she was beginning to think her jaw would break after all the smiling she had been doing that day, but this made her the happiest. The thought of a future with Margaery, spent adding maps to this book as they passed milestone after milestone.

“Right, now quit the grinning and give me my present!”

They both laughed as Sansa pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to her girlfriend. Margaery took it gingerly with a look of suspicion on her face. Slowly, she opened it and pulled out its contents.

“Sansa, what the fuck?” Margaery asked. “Two plane tickets to Rome? Is this for real, how did you afford this?”

“Relax, they’re the cheapest tickets imaginable. Plus our accommodation’s free, I know a guy who lives there, we’re actually going to be house sitting for him.”

“Still, I can’t believe this! I spent less than £5 on your present!”

“That’s not true, you spent a fortune on this party. Besides, this is much a present for me as it is for you, I’ve always wanted to go to Rome.”

Margaery shook her head as she looked at the tickets in disbelief.

“You’re unbelievable and amazing,” she said as she flung herself at Sansa and wrapped her arms around her. She crushed her mouth to Sansa’s as they both smiled widely.

“I love you, Sansa Stark,” she muttered against Sansa’s mouth. “I’m never gonna leave you.”

“Is that a promise?”

Margaery simply looked at her with eyes which told her that yes, it was a promise.

The party ended soon after that. One by one, the guests began to disappear. A few stayed behind to help clean up and there was a couple of people like Dany who were utterly intoxicated and required someone to take them home.

Sansa was packing up all the leftover food when Margaery began making her way over to Sansa.

"So I figured out your new pet name," said Margaery, her hands behind her back.

"Go on then," said Sansa, expecting the worst.

When Margaery was stood right in front of her, she leaned up and put her closed hands in front of Sansa's face.Slowly, Margaery opened her hands to reveal one of the leftover cakes from the party. Sansa looked at her, bewildered.

"It's a lemon cake," said Margaery. "They're your favourite, just like you are mine."

Sansa laughed.

"You must be the dorkiest, cheesiest girlfriend on the planet."

"So you don't like it?"

"Margaery, it's perfect."

Sansa pulled Margaery towards her and pulled her chin up for a kiss. Now that there was no one around, there was no reluctance or hesitation in the kiss. No fear of people watching, no fear of being judged, just enjoying each other as they had been doing for the past year. The kiss was long and lingering, almost reminiscent of the first kiss they had exchanged, but much more practiced.

Margaery eventually pulled away, a wide smile spread across her face. She leaned up to Sansa so that their noses brushed together.

"I'm glad you think so, lemon cake."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said at the start, I'm gonna try to update more(Again, this is a lie but I'm going to fix it). The next instalment is gonna be more of a prequel about Sansa and Margaery meeting so hopefully that's something for you to look forward to (as long as you don't mind waiting a year).
> 
> This time, the title is a lyric from the somg W.D.Y.W.F.M? by the Neighbourhood.


End file.
